


He Likes Boys

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Good Draco Malfoy, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Relationship(s), Romance, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for a good while now when Harry just has to know. He has to ask. Who did his boyfriend have crushes on in Hogwarts?Oneshot/drabble





	He Likes Boys

Harry had been dating his boyfriend for awhile now, and the two of them were really happy. They didn't always get along though. For years he and Draco were at odds with each other. After the war they became friends and soon after that they realized they liked each other even more than friends. 

Anyway. All of that was over. Right now the two of them were just cuddling. 

"...hey," said Harry. He'd just thought of something right this very second. 

"Hm?"

"What boys did you like while we were at Hogwarts?"

Draco flushed slightly, a little pink on his very nice cheekbones. Harry thought it was cute. "You mean besides you."

Harry flushed then too. "Obviously."

"Hm..." he tapped his chin in thought. "Viktor Krum was hot."

"Really?" Harry smirked suddenly. "You know what? You have more in common with Ron than you might think."

"...wait what."


End file.
